Last week, Brandon and Kevin decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Michael to time them with a stopwatch. Brandon sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 25.62 seconds. When it was Kevin's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 24.93 seconds. How much faster was Kevin than Brandon in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Kevin was than Brandon, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Brandon's time - Kevin's time = difference in times. ${2}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ Kevin was 0.69 seconds faster than Brandon.